Entre leurs mains
by Kazu23
Summary: Résumé : Claire une jeune fille orpheline qui mène une vie mouvementée dans son orphelinat va se faire adopter par une riche famille de sorcier nommée Malfoy. Son destin repose a présent dans les mains de ses nouveaux parents… Pour le meilleur ou le pire
1. Chapter 1

**Entre leurs Mains**

_Résumé : __Claire une jeune fille orpheline qui mène une vie mouvementée dans son orphelinat va se faire adopter par une riche famille de sorcier nommée Malfoy. Son destin repose a présent dans les mains de ses nouveaux parents… Pour le meilleur ou le pire_ ? 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire Sylver était une orpheline âgée de 15 ans. Elle demeurait dans l'orphelinat de Red Storm à Londres depuis son enfance. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnée en se faisant tuer alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un an dans un accident de voiture. Et depuis, elle vivait dans cet horrible orphelinat si lugubre. A présent, elle s'était habituée à cette ambiance détestable puisqu'elle avait toujours vécu ainsi.

Elle était devenue froide et distante voir même violente au fil des années passée dans cette établissement. Ici les seules lois c'était celle du plus fort. Les pions ne faisaient rien, ils s'en fichaient royalement.

Ou bien tu te battais ou tu te faisais battre. Claire résistait tant bien que mal, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle se fasse tabassée. Depuis peu, les garçons commençait à s'intéressé à elle, elle devait ce battre encore plus pour ne pas se faire abuser par les garçons. Elle peinait à repousser les assauts de ces sois disant camarades.

Claire fut réveillée par le pion qui ouvrit la porte en beuglant qu'elle devait se lever. Claire se leva en grognant. Elle prit les premiers habits qui lui passèrent sous la mains, elle s'habilla lentement encore grisée par les brumes du sommeille. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux bruns en vitesse. Elle prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre, qu'elle ne partageait heureusement avec personne. Elle alla au réfectoire et prit juste une pomme et alla s'asseoir à une table libre. Claire sortit un livre de son sac, et se mit à le lire tout en mangeant sa pomme.

Claire parcourait tranquillement son livre lorsque un groupe de 4 garçons s'assit à sa table. Elle leva les yeux pour rapidement voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle soupira interieusement. La bande de Parker. A avait déjà vu cette bande à l'œuvre, et ce n'étais pas beau à voir.

- Quand on est poli on dit bonjour Sylver, déclara Parker

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se demandait juste comment ils savaient son nom. Elle n'était pas spécialement populaire.

Elle sentit une main lui prendre le menton et lui faire lever la tête. Il la détailla un instant. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Parker.

- La rumeur disait vrai, t'es vraiment bien roulée

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et le groupe ricana en voyant la tête de Claire. Elle se ressaisit.

- Enlève tes sales pattes Parker ! siffla t-elle

Il eut un petit sourire narquois et resserra sa prise.

- Sa ne va pas dans mon sens Sylver…

Elle n'osait pas bouger. Parker rapprocha son visage et Claire eut le déclique. Elle le frappe de son poing le faisant tombé à terre. Dans le réfectoire personne ne bougeait, un combat s'était fréquent ici. Claire se leva et remarqua que les 3 autre gars s'était aussi levé. Le premier se dirigea vers elle, il essaya de la frapper mais elle lui balança un coup bien placé entre les jambes. Elle recula un air victorieux. Mais elle avait oublié les deux autres. L'un lui donna un coup dans le derrière di genoux, la faisant tombé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, qu'on la rouait déjà de coups. Elle se protégea le visage.

Pendant ce temps, Parker se relevait la bouche en sang. Il laissa ses potes la tabassé un petit moment. Il cracha par terre et s'alluma une clope, les pions ne disait rien non plus sur ce point la.

- Stop…

Ses potes se reculèrent le laissant approcher du corps étendu de la adolescente. Elle ne bougea pas quand il la prit par le pull pour la soulevé jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir dans les yeux.

- Réfléchis à deux fois avant de me frappe, Sylver, sa pourrait te coûter bien plus cher que cela…

Il lui souffla la fumée dans la figure.

- Mais t'inquiètes, j'en ai as encore fini avec toi…

- PARKER, SYLVER !

Parker leva la tête c'était le directeur.

- Merde le Dirlo, siffla t-il.

Il lâcha Claire. Deux pions aidèrent Claire à se relever.

- Sylver dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Il s'en alla. Parker ricana.

- Tu vois Sylver, tu payeras plus vite que tu ne le crois.

Il lui tourna le dos pour s'en aller, ce fut son erreur. Claire usant de ses dernières forces, le frappa au visage, il tomba et elle se jeta sur lui. Elle se mit à le rouer de coup.

Les deux pions la regardait hagard. Parker commença à la frapper aussi. Il la griffa sur la joue laissant 3 traces ensanglantées. Elle se prit quelque bon coup dans la tronche. Finalement ce fut les deux pions qui les séparèrent. Il était tout les deux en sang.

- Tu me le payera Sylver, cracha Parker.

- Quand tu veux connard.

Le pion prit Sylver par le bras et l'emmena au bureau du directeur. Il frappa.

- Entrez, dit la voix grave du Directeur.

Le pion ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Claire. Il y avait deux hommes devant le directeur. Ils se retournèrent à leur arrivée. L'un était un vieux et l'autre un blond sûrement riche. Le blond leva un sourcil en voyant l'état de Claire. Il se tourna vers le directeur.

- Que vaut cet état ? demanda le directeur.

Claire voulu répondre mais le pion la devança.

- Parker et elle se sont battu…

- Vous mettrez Parker en retenue.

- Et Sylver Monsieur ?

- Nous nous en occupons, répondit le vieillard.

Il fit signe au pion de s'en aller. Une fois cela fait, le directeur commença :

- Sylver, Voici Les Messieurs Albus Dumbledore et Lucius Malfoy…

Le vieillard eut un sourire amical et l'autre ce contenta de la regarder.

- Ils sont ici car ils ont décidé de t'adopter…

Claire ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez bien entendu, adopter Mlle Sylver, répondit le vieillard.

Claire eut de la peine à assimiler.

- Mais vous êtes quoi au juste ? Un couple de Gay ?

- Sylver !!, cria le directeur indigné.

Le vieillard pouffa alors que le vieux lui lança un regard méprisant. Le directeur reprit la parole.

- Enfin, allez préparez vos affaires, vous partez…

Claire se tourna vers la direction de la porte.

- Et encore une chose Sylver, allez à l'infirmerie soignée votre visage.

- Pas besoin, dit elle en sortant.

Les pensées de Claire se brouillaient. Pourquoi à présent ? Des multitudes de choses se mêlaient dans sa tête. Elle arriva dans sa chambre. Elle sortit sa valise, toute poussiéreuse. Elle prit les peu de chose qu'elle possédait. Quand elle eut fini, Claire contempla sa chambre. Chambre qui l'avait vu grandir, qui avait supporté ses colères ses tristesses. Cela la rendait un peu mélancolique. Elle avait passé environ 13 ans ici. Elle jeta un dernier regard de sa chambre et sortit. Elle alla dans le hall, le directeur et les deux hommes discutaient. Elle descendit les escaliers traînant sa malle derrière elle. Elle fit assez de bruit pour se faire remarquer. Elle arriva en bas et la direction vint lui serrer la main.

- Bonne continuation

- Merci Monsieur…

- Nous y allons ? demanda Le dénommé Malfoy.

Le vieux hocha la tête, ils commencèrent à s'en aller. Claire lança un dernier regard avant de prendre leur suite. Ils sortirent de l'ophelina. Claire était un peu surprise, elle ne sortait presque jamais. Ils la firent monter dans une voiture avec chauffeur.

- Mlle Sylver, vous devez sûrement vous demandé ce que vous faites dans cette voiture ? demanda Dumbledore

- Un peu oui…

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

- La première chose que tu dois savoir c'est que Mr Malfoy et moi ne sommes pas un couple….

Claire hocha la tête soulagée. Dumbledore s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

- La chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que vous êtes une sorcière…

Claire ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

- Je sais que vous ne me croirez pas et que vous penserez que je suis un fou…

- En effet…

Dumbledore sourit avant de continuer.

- Mais vous êtes une… Vos parents étaient tout deux sorciers… Ils n'ont pas été tués dans un accident de voiture comme on vous l'a toujours dit…

Claire était plus que étonnée.

- Approchez-vous…

Claire fut un peu réticente. Mais elle se pencha vers Dumbledore.

- Je vais vous donner des souvenirs… Cela ira plus vite que si je devais tout vous racontez…

Il posa deux doigts sur le front de la jeune fille. Claire sentit un flot de lumière la submergé. Elle se sentit projetée dans son siège. Pleins de chose, d'image, de voix emplissait sa tête. Des visages à qui elle pu donner un nom. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous le choc. Dumbledore la regardait avec un sourire satisfait. Il attendit un instant que Claire se soit calmée.

- Vos parents ont été tué par Voldemort…

Claire savait qui il était grâce au souvenir de Dumbledore.

- Je sais…

- Mm… Vos parents nous avaient laissé une lettre comme quoi, ils voulaient que vous receviez une éducation de sorcière… Mais il voulait que au lieu de commencer à 10 ans comme les autres, vous commenciez à 15 ans… J'ignore pourquoi… Enfin bref… Vu que vus que vous irez à Poudelard et que vous n'avez pas de membre de famille en vie. Mr.Malfoy a décidé de vous adoptez…

- QUOI ?!!?

Elle avait hurlé.

- Moins fort… Dit Malfoy d'une voix monotone mais glaciale

Elle se rassit correctement et resta silencieuse.

- Mr.Malfoy a gentiment proposé de vous adopter…. Vu que nous sommes encore en période de vacances, vous irez dans sa domeure pour le reste des vacances… Je vous ai donné des informations qui pourront vous donner le niveau magique d'une 5ème année. Bien que Mr. Malfoy, renforcera cela…

Claire se contenta de hocher la tête.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous… dit Dumbledore

Il sortit de sa manche une petite bourse et la tendit à Claire. Elle la prit sans aucune délicatesse. Elle l'ouvrit et mit sa main à l'intérieur. Elle en ressortit une chaîne d'argent à laquelle était accroché un pendentif en forme de serpent. Elle regarda Dumbledore avec un air interrogatif.

- Un médaillon qui se transmets de génération en génération dans votre famille… C'est votre héritage…

Claire le passa à son cou et le mit sous son pull.

- Voilà vous savez ce que vous devez savoir… Je vais retourner à mes occupations… Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains. Si vous avez des questions envoyez-moi un hibou.

Claire hocha la tête. Dumbledore serra la main de Malfoy et adressa un sourire à Claire. Puis il disparu. Claire fut étonnée, elle regarda son « père » qui lui lança un regard un peu méprisant.

- Transplanage… déclara t-il d'un voix posée

Immédiatement les images virent compléter la définition. Le chauffeur arrêta la voiture.

- Nous sommes arrivé Monsieur…

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière et Malfoy suivit de Claire sortirent. Ils faisaient face à un gigantesque Manoir.

- Bienvenu chez les Malfoys, dit Lucius avec un petit sourire amical.

Ils entrèrent. Claire fut émerveillée par la beauté de l'endroit. Elle avait été adoptée par une famille de riche. Lucius posa sa cape. Un elfe de maison accouru vers eux.

- Bienvenu maître, dit il en se baissant

- Dobby, fais appelé Drago et Narcissa et fais les descendre a salon.

- Bien maître, dit il en s'inclinant

Mais qu'est ce que je fous là Fut la chose à laquelle elle pensa. Lucius la mena jusqu'au fameux Salon. Un salon richement décoré. Il lui indiqua un canapé ou elle s'assit. A peine qu'elle s'était assise, une femme et un jeune homme blond, plutôt mignon d'ailleurs. Ils s'assirent en face d'elle.

- Claire je te présente ma Femme et mon fils, Narcissa et Drago


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre leurs Mains**

_Résumé : __Claire une jeune fille orpheline qui mène une vie mouvementée dans son orphelinat va se faire adopter par une riche famille de sorcier nommée Malfoy. Son destin repose a présent dans les mains de ses nouveaux parents… Pour le meilleur ou le pire_ ?

**MCClaude : Heuu je suis un peu folle tout de même Désolée j'ai pris un peu de temps mais… Voilà le deuxième chapitre !!! **

**Hesunohana : Oui Mais Dumbledor et Lucius sa ferait un beau couple non ? Mmh Un petit défis se profile dans l'air… hem hem pour en revenir dans le vif du sujet, en effet l'heroine risque fort de ne pas vouloir se soumettre à l'autorité de ses nouveaux parents tu verras bien dans les prochains chapitre **

**Quoi qu'il en soit laisser moi un commentaire pour savoir si sa vous as plus Enjoy !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2**

- Claire je te présente ma femme et mon fils, Narcissa et Drago.

Claire inclina un peu la tête en guise de bonjours. Ils lui souriaient tout les deux sauf que le sourire de Narcissa était plus hypocrite qu'autre chose par contre celui de Drago était franc mais pas bien rassurant. Claire se dit qu'elle préférait encore Parker.

- Voilà… Les présentations sont faites bienvenus dans la famille Malfoy… Drago, fais lui visité la maison et montre lui sa chambre.

- Bien père.

Drago se leva. Claire fit de même. Ils allaient sortirent mais la voix de Lucius retentit.

- Une dernière chose Drago.

Il se tourna vers lui.

- Oui père ?

- Donne quelque chose à Claire pour ses blessures.

- Bien père.

Drago sortit Claire sur les talons. Drago le mena vers une pièce.

- Voici le deuxième salon, plutôt utilisé pour les visiteurs…

Claire ne pu s'empêché d'être impressionnée par le luxe de cette maison. Mais malgré ce luxe, la décoration lui plaisait. Malfoy lui fit visité la maison puis il la mena à l'étage des chambres. Il ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres.

- Voici ta chambre…

Il ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passé. Elle y entra timidement. Drago lui posa une main dans le dos et la poussa à l'intérieur. Elle grimaça, il l'avait posé juste sur l'un de ses hématomes.

- Aïe !

Drago la regarda avec un drôle de regard.

- Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

- Mes hématomes…

- Bah pourquoi tas des hématomes ?

- Je me suis fais tabassée…

Drago la regarda encore plus bizarrement

- Mais tu sors d'ou toi ?demanda t-il.

- Orphelinat…

- Sa devait pas être la joie, apparemment…. déclara t-il en voyant la griffure sur la joue de Claire

- Ouais pas trop…

Drago s'approcha d'une armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des robes.

- Voilà tes vêtements… C'est ma mère qui les a choisit…

Il alla ensuite vers une porte et l'ouvrit.

- Voilà la salle de bain…

Claire remarqua une porte.

- Elle va ou celle là ? demanda t-elle à Drago en désignant la porte.

- A ma chambre… On a la salle de bain commune, répondit il avec un sourire.

Il alla vers la porte et montra un petit verrou.

- Tu peux fermer quand tu n 'as pas envie que quelqu'un entre

Ils revinrent dans la chambre de Claire.

- Voilà je vais te laisser te doucher. Passe me voir pour tes hématomes et ta griffure.

Claire hocha de la tête. Drago sortit. Claire se laissa tombé sur le lit. Plein de chose tournoyait dans sa tête. Elle était sorcière, habitait chez des bourges. Sa nouvelle vie était plutôt bizarre. Elle alla vers l'armoire. Elle regarda les robes. Elles étaient magnifiques. Toute était dans les tons verts et il y avait des multitudes de modèle différent. Elle opta pour une robes au manche transparentes très jolie. Elle alla dans la salle de bain. Elle ferma soigneusement le verrou. Elle prit sa douche et se changea. Une fois qu'elle se fut coiffée, elle alla frapper à la porte de Drago. Celui ouvrit la porte et la détailla.

- Jolie…

- Merci… dit elle sèchement.

Manquerait plus qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son frère. Il la fit entre. Sa chambre n'était pas décorée comme celle d'un adolescent normal. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs. Claire avait été élevée dans un endroit rude et son langage n'était pas encore celui d'une jeune bourge.

- Pourquoi t'as pas de poster ? C'est pourrit ta déco…

- Père ne me le permet pas…

- C'est marrent il a plutôt l'air sympa…

Drago eut un ricanement.

- Si seulement… En apparence il est sympa mais tu verras quand tu ferras ta première bêtise…

Claire le regarda sans comprendre. Elle lui jeta un air interrogateur.

- Tu comprendras…

Il fouilla dans un placard et ressortit deux petites fioles. L'une contenant un liquide bleu clair et l'autre une sorte de crème blanche. Il lui les tendit.

- Le truc bleu c'est contre la douleur et le truc blanc c'est du baume cicatrisant et désinfectant, à appliquer sur tes hématomes et tes plaies.

- Ok…

Claire commença à s'en aller.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis ici…

- Je m'en passerais.

Claire alla dans sa chambre sans autre forme de procès. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais la gentillesse de son « demi frère » paraissait fausse, comme si il jouait la comédie. Elle s'assit sur le lit, ouvrit la fiole contenant le baume blanc, elle huma le contenu. Aucune odeur ne se dégageait. Septique, elle en mit sur ses hématomes et ses plaies. Lorsqu'elle eut fini cette application, elle referma la fiole et la posa sur sa table de chevet. Elle regarda le contenu la fiole au liquide bleu. Elle voulu s'abstenir mais ses hématomes et ses plait la faisait tout de même souffrir. Sans se poser de questions, elle avala d'un coup le contenu. Claire du se faire violence pour ne pas recracher, c'était âcre. Elle jura. Quelqu'un frappa.

- Oui ?

Elle s'était levée. Une domestique ouvrit la porte.

- Mademoiselle le repas est servit…

- Merci…

Claire ne savait pas vraiment comment se tenir. Elle sortit du couloir, Drago émergeait lui aussi de sa chambre. Sans un mot, il commença à marcher. Claire lui emboîta le pas. Ils descendirent les escaliers

Et arrivèrent à la salle à manger. Lucius et Narcissa étaient déjà assis. Claire avait un nœud à l'estoma, elle ne se sentait absolument pas à l'aise dans cette famille, c'était trop différent de l'opholinat. Narcissa la dévisagea.

- Cette robe te va très bien, déclara Narcissa

Claire répondit à la remarque avec un sourire crispé. Elle regarda Malfoy prendre place, il tira et s'installa sur sa chaise et tout cela en silence. Claire essaya de faire de même timidement, mais malheureusement, elle tira un peu trop fort sa chaise ce qui la fit racler le sol produisant un bruit fort.

- En silence.

La vois de son «père» avait retentit dur et froide, toute trace de gentillesse s'était envolée

Claire s'assit silencieusement, retenant un regarde noir à Lucius.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la sens pas du tout… » Pensa t-elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comment va se passez ce premier repas ?? Claire va t'elle resisté à la pression ??

Vous le serez en mettant un commentaire XD


End file.
